


Cuddle Buddies

by gayturtlexx



Category: MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, They Resolved The Civil War, They don’t actually get together, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayturtlexx/pseuds/gayturtlexx
Summary: Tony and Bucky are both messed up. They try to find refuge in each other, and end up cuddling.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Cuddle Buddies

He had nightmares of the Civil War often, when he lost everyone important to him. (Fortunately, they had worked it out after a few years, and everyone was living at the compound now.) He dreamt of how he intentionally said things to hurt his friends, lashing out because he wasn’t doing okay. He was doing the opposite of okay. 

He constantly had nightmares of what happened in Sokovia, all the lives he couldn’t save. It happened every night, unless he drank himself to sleep, which happened often. When what he once thought of as a family came back, the nightmares happened twice as much. 

Some nights, it was so bad he refused to go back to sleep, and would go down to the lab and tinker until he passed out from exhaustion. 

Tonight however? Tony was tired. He had to sleep. So he put one of Rhodey’s old MIT shirts on, and walked to Bucky’s room. 

He knocked on the door, and was surprised when Bucky answered almost immediately. 

“Tony? What are you doing here?” Bucky said, letting Tony walk past him and into his room.

“Had a nightmare. Couldn’t go back to sleep.” Tony replied, sitting on Bucky’s bed. “I do need to sleep however.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“Well I was hoping I could sleep in here, as I can’t go back to sleep.” Tony replied sheepishly.

Bucky laid Tony down without another word until he was spooning the smaller man. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, and felt the other man’s breath even out. Soon they were both asleep.

*the next morning*

“Hey FRIDAY?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his coffee. “Where are Bucky and Tony?”

_ “Sergeant Barnes and Boss are in Sergeant Barnes’s room.”  _ FRIDAY replied coolly.

“Huh. Wonder what they’re doing.” Clint said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Clint, stop.” Natasha said. “That does make me wonder what they are doing together. James and Tony don’t spend much time together.” 

“Should we go check on them?” Bruce asked.

“It couldn’t hurt to check.” Steve said, putting his mug down.

They all walked through the tower towards Bucky’s room. 

Once they got there they stopped in their tracks. Bucky was wrapped around Tony with his chin resting on the smaller man’s head. Tony had his left arm thrown over Bucky’s waist, and his right was in between the two. They were both sleeping soundly, so the team quietly backed out of the room. 

“Well I guess that answers that question.” Clint chuckled, shaking his head.

~~~

The two men didn’t wake up for a few more hours. Tony woke up first.

He untangled himself from Bucky’s arms and walked back to his own room. He put a tank top in and a pair of old jeans, and went down to his shop to work on one of his cars.

He didn’t leave the shop for quite some time. He only left because FRIDAY threatened to shut down his projects unless he went to get something to eat and drink. He walked into the elevator with minimal grumbling and told FRIDAY to bring him up to the common room.

“Yo, Stark.” Sam said. “Didn’t think you would come out for another few hours.”

“Yeah, well my own AI turned against me.” Tony grumbled, getting out the makings of a sandwich. “Threatened to turn everything off down there unless I went to eat and drink something.” 

They all laughed at that. Tony muttered something about ungrateful teammates. 

“Hey Stark.” Bucky said as he walked into the room, still sweaty from training with Steve. “What are you doing up here?”

“His AI turned against him!” Clint snickered while he and Sam battled each other in Mario Kart. 

“Yikes. Well at least you’re hydrating.” Bucky said, winking at Tony as he walked by.

Tony blushed. “Yeah well, at least I’m not sweaty and gross!” He countered, mentally smacking himself as he shoved his sandwich together as soon as possible. He walked away quickly before Bucky could say anything else. Damn him and his winking self.

*time skip*

Bucky couldn’t sleep. He was kept awake by the cries of his victims as he killed them. He sighed, shucking the covers off of him. He decided to check in Tony and make sure he would get to bed. He had developed a fondness for the man. It came out of nowhere, but he had decided to embrace it. He needed someone in his life, even if Tony didn’t need him.

He asked FRIDAY to take him down to the workshop once he put sweatpants and a t-shirt on. 

“Tony?” He said, walking into the workshop.

“Yeah Barnes?” Tony yelled, turning off the blowtorch he was holding.

“How long has it been since you last slept?” Bucky asked walking over to the other man. 

“Not too long.” Tony said, patting the enhanced man on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve gone longer without sleeping”. 

“That’s not healthy.” Bucky replied, frowning at the smaller man. 

_ “Sergeant Barnes is correct. You have been up for 39 hours. I believe resting would be a good idea, Boss.” _ FRIDAY pitched in, while Bucky turned back towards Tony with an  _ I told you so _ look on his face. 

“Alright fiiine.” Tony said, “But you’re gonna sleep as well. If I have to, you have to as well.” 

Bucky agreed, and slung an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder. They walked up to Tony’s room together, Bucky about to leave, when Tony grabbed Bucky’s wrist. 

“Stay?” Tony asked, his brown doe eyes looking up at Bucky, and he melted.

“Of course, Doll.”  _ Anything for you, _ he added in his head.

Tony changed into his sleepwear, and layed down in the bed. Bucky hesitated for a moment, then hopped in after him. He gathered the small man in his arms and held him tight. Tony wrapped around him, almost like a koala. Bucky didn’t ever want to let go.

Tony soon fell asleep, Bucky not far after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so ignore what I said about coming back in January, I’m back now. Thank you for reading! Comment if you want me to do a part two.


End file.
